dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 12 (Universe Mission)
"Chapter 12" is the twelfth and final chapter of the ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission'' manga. Summary Following her battle with Piccolo and Android 17, an injured Rags prepares to return to Hearts. However, Majin Ozotto appears behind her from a flurry of dark smoke and dissolves Rags into it, absorbing her power unto himself. Gaining Rags ability to manipulate and control glass, he displays his newfound ability briefly before seeing Hearts' God Meteor baring down on the planet. Realising that Earth has little time left, Majin Ozotto vanishes as quickly as he arrived. Trapped in Hearts' Gravity Cage and with the meteor fast approaching. Goku asks Vegeta if he is serious about using fusion, given his dislike for the Fusion Dance. Vegeta instead suggests using the Potara to fuse and demands that the nearby cowering Fuwa give them his earrings but he tells Vegeta that he cannot give them to him because he had already given them to Caulifla and Kale earlier. With no other option remaining, Goku urges Vegeta to perform the Fusion Dance but Vegeta notes that given the gravity being forced down upon them, they would be unable to accurately align their movements in order to pull it off successfully. Just then, Jiren forces himself to stand and tells them he will buy the two Saiyans the time they require. Powering up to his Super Full Power state and losing his shirt in the process, Jiren's mighty Ki is able to push back against Hearts' gravity and allows Goku and Vegeta to have freedom of movement. While the two begin the process of fusing together, Hit sneaks up behind Hearts with the Time Skip and lands a punch on him. Hearts mocks the lack of power behind it but Hit tells him that his true purpose was to catch him in his Time Prison to prevent him from moving. However it only lasts an instant as Hearts breaks free after unleashing more of the Universe Seed's power. Hearts goes to attack Hit but before he is able to, Goku and Vegeta successfully complete their fusion. The newly formed Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta taunts Hearts, asking him to show him his power as Gogeta rushes in and attacks Hearts with a barrage of punches and kicks. Though Hearts is able to see the attacks coming due to his power of Heart Reading, his body is unable to keep up with Gogeta's speed. Hearts unleashes the Universe Seed’s full power, sending a swarm of Energy Cubes at Gogeta. Gogeta serves in and out to fly through most of them, but is caught by one, which expands into a gravity prison around him allowing the others to hit him. However Gogeta emerges unharmed from the explosion. As Hearts tries to explain to him that the Universes only exists on Zeno's impulse and that he could destroy them and everyone else as a mere passing thought. Gogeta charges up a Kamehameha, telling Hearts that he he has no intention of understanding Hearts' principles and already has the freedom to live the life that he wants as he chooses. Gogeta fires the Kamehameha at both Hearts and the incoming meteor. As Hearts is engulfed by the blast, he comments that though he finds the brainwashed mortals pitiful, he sought to save them anyway. He genuinely prays they find peace in the next life. To his surprise, Gogeta destroys the meteor. On the verge of death, Hearts taunts Gogeta over the outcome remaining unchanged as the falling chunks of the meteor will still wipe out mankind. Gogeta fires back that a lover of mortals like him should know better that humans are not weak enough to allow such a thing. Around the world, Goku and Vegeta's family and allies, Jiren, Piccolo, Android 17, Shin, Krillin, Android 18, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Hit, Gohan and Future Trunks blast at and destroy the remaining fragments before they hit the ground. Hearts observes their success and crumbles to dust, saying that with their strength, they may just be able to defy the fate the gods have chosen for them yet. After defusing, the heroes gather on the battlefield below having successfully saved the day once again. Meanwhile in another location, Fu watches the aftermath of the battle from his laboratory, overjoyed at how interesting the events turned out to be. Commenting that he will never tire of studying the Saiyans, he holds up a glass sphere saying that it time for the real test to begin. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Full Power *Max Power *Potential Unleashed *Ultimate Form (Universe Seed) Battles *Majin Ozotto vs. Rags *Hit vs. Hearts (Ultimate) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hearts (Ultimate) Anime, Game, and Manga Differences *Majin Ozotto does not appear in the anime. *In the anime, when Gogeta first appears he is in his base state before transforming into Super Saiyan Blue. In the manga, he first appeared as a Super Saiyan Blue as Goku and Vegeta were in that form to begin with while performing the Fusion Dance. *In the manga, Gogeta defeats Hearts with the same Kamehameha that he uses to also destroy the God Meteor. In the anime, after the God Meteor is destroyed, Gogeta launches a mighty punch that defeats Hearts. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Universal Conflict Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Universe Mission